


Magical Paradise 》 BTS

by Monbebe_army24



Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Angst, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2019-08-04 08:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16343390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monbebe_army24/pseuds/Monbebe_army24
Summary: What if you end up in an alternate universe just because you tripped in an alleyway?•••Credits to @minaked (wattpad) for the main idea.





	1. 하나

**Author's Note:**

> Updates every wednesday. 
> 
>  
> 
> Twitter > junior_chae24  
> Wattpad > monbebe_army24

"Hey, Chae. Look at this." Her friend Mina called.

Chae in looked at her best friend before grimacing.

"What is THAT?" Chae In pointed at the book Mina was holding.  
"This is a book about myths. One of the myths is a portal that would take you to a 'Magical Paradise'." Mina grinned.

Mina was the kind of person who loves myths. She would fantasize about it 24/7. Chae In on the other hand doesn't believe in myths. For her, it was just some kind of 'delusional' stuff.

"Come on, Mina. I don't believe in 'portals' and 'magic'." Chae In rolled her eyes.  
"Well, I believe in magic and portals! Maybe one day I'll get to discover it." Mina jumped around excitedly.  
"It's getting late. We should probably go home." Chae In glanced at her watch.

•••

_Pfft, magic? You must be kidding me. Why did I agree to buy this book anyway?_

She skimmed through the pages of the book. Portals. Magic. Underworld. Everything is in the book.

The book is rather thick, the words are incredibly small. There are some illustrations on places that were "magical" like the underworld.

One particular page caught her attention. A page that wrote,

"THE GUARDIANS"

Chae In was so focused on the page that she was unaware of her surroundings. She turned into the alleyway that led to her home as usual.

But then, she tripped.

And thus her adventure began.


	2. 두

_______________________________

"Ouch! What the hell was that?!" Chae In snapped.

She rubbed her knees that was aching. Her left knee was bleeding, but not heavily.

"I'm sorry to say that you're not in hell." A tall, skinny figured approached her.

The man had a somewhat, beautifully, tanned skin. He had silky silver hair and dimples, which makes him more attractive.

"Why are you here, human?" He crouched at Chae In's eye level, looking at her straight in the eye.  
"Who are you? I'm just going back home." Chae In staggered to get up because of her hurt knee.  
"You are obviously hurt, why don't you heal your knee first?" The man offered his hand to Chae In.

Chae In eyed the man suspiciously. She wasn't sure if she could trust this man or not. The man chuckled and retracted his hand back.

"I see that you are unwilling to trust me." He smiled, showing his dimples. "Then, here. You dropped your book."

The man showed his other hand that was hidden behind his back the whole time. Chae In suspiciously eyed him again before taking the book from his hands.

Come to think about it. This places gives off weird vibes.

Chae In looked around and gasped.

The air is fresher, compared to cities. The whole place is literally glowing, giving a soft atmosphere. The trees have pinkish leaves similar to cherry blossoms. The tree barks are white, similar to birch. There are no tall buildings or vehicles. This place is the opposite of where Chae In lived, it looks too 'unrealistic'.

"W-Where am I?" Chae In gathered her courage to ask the man.  
"I'm glad you asked human, follow me." The man offered his hand again.

Hesitantly, Chae In took his hand. The mysterious man smiled again before everything went pitch black.

•••

"Sir, I do not appreciate feeling like my eyeballs will pop out and feeling like vomiting at the same time." Chae In complained.  
"That's only the first time you experience teleporting." The man walked along the path.

What kind of nonsense is he spewing out? Teleporting? Gimme a break. But what happened just now though?

"We have arrived." The man announced.

In front of them there was a white mansion with seemingly a huge garden. The mansion has a ton of windows, slightly glowing under the warm sunlight. The garden has loads of beautiful blooming flowers, which makes the mansion more stunning. Chae In looked at the building with awe, while the man just looked bored.

"There you are Namjoon! Where in the angel realms have you been?"

The door swung open, revealing a stunning young man with black hair and wide shoulders. Chae In also learned that the silvered-hair man with dimples is named Namjoon.

"Angel reamls? What is this place, Namjoon?" Chae In blurted out.

The wide-shouldered guy looked at Chae In weirdly before gasping.

"A stray human?!" He yelled.  
"Yeah, I'm a human so what? Aren't you human too? And cut the act, what are you saying weird things like angels and teleporting?" Chae In snapped.  
"Oh, a feisty one." Namjoon commented.  
"Oh for the love of god. Come in first." The wide-shouldered guy beckoned them. 

Both Namjoon and Chae In quickly went to the doorway of the mansion. The interior of the mansion was quite dark compared to the exterior of it. The halls were decorated with paintings of people that Chae In wasn't familiar of.

"What kind of cult is this?" Chae In blurted again.

The shoulder guy burst out laughing while Namjoon face-palmed himself. The shoulder guy had a windshield laugh which was a little weird.

"Oh my! You got a sense of humour. What's your name?" He enquired.  
"Chae In. Just call me Chae." She said, still looking at the portraits as they pass by.  
"I'm worldwide, even 'angel-realmwide', handsome Seok Jin. Kim Seok Jin." He turned around suddenly and gave Chae In a flying kiss.

Namjoon and Chae In grimaced at the same time. Seokjin on the other hand, laughed. Finally, they arrived at a spacious room, a dining room with a big table at the centre and seven chairs surrounding it.

"Um, hyung there's only seven chairs. We have eight persons here including stray human." Namjoon glanced at me.  
"That's obvious, Namjoon. I'll just have Hoseok get another chair." Seokjin rolled his eyes. "Sit down while I get the brats here."

Namjoon had sat at his, probably, usual seat. Chae In looked around, unsure where to sit. She glanced at Nam Joon, trying to ask him.

"Where should I sit?" She asked.  
"Sit at Jimin's seat. He won't mind."

Suprisingly, there were names engraved to the chairs. Jimin's chair is next to Taehyung, opposite to Yoongi. Seokjin's seat on the other hand, is positioned at the right end of the table. Namjoon's seat is next to Yoongi's.

Chae In took her chance to flip open her book of myths. She tried to find the guardian's information among the pages. When she found it, she tried reading the descriptions of guardian.

**"Guardians are unpleasant creatures with enormous wings on their back. Although they look unpleasant, they are said to be 'decendents' of powerful angels."**

_These guys are handsome young men with no freaking wings so I assume that they are not guardians? What about angels?_

She tried to find a page on describing angels but there was no luck. Namjoon eyed Chae In and chuckled again.

"What book is that? Are you perhaps studying? You are a student, right?" He asked.  
"It's a book about myths. No, I'm not studying. Yes, I'm a collage student." She answered without looking. "Tell me this is all a dream, right?"  
"I'm sorry but the answer is no, this is not a dream. Welcome, Chae In to the Land of Angels. We call it, angel realms."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ^^
> 
> Twitter: junior_chae24  
> Wattpad: monbebe_army24


	3. 세

"You're kidding me right? This is all a dream right?" Chae In gulped nervously.  
"Sorry to disappoint you, dear. But I won't be giving humans strange dreams. It's a waste."

A guy, with black hair, average height, but has a cold piercing stare, looked at Chae In. She became more nervous and panicked.

He sat next to Namjoon, so Chae In assumed that he is 'Yoongi'. He gave Chae In a stare right after sitting. Chae In tried to shrug the feeling of awkwardness by reading the book in front of her.

Soon, one by one of the 'brats', as Seokjin called them, had seated. Chae In mentally noted their names, so that she won't be confused.

"Hey, how come she could sit at my seat?" A guy, who Chae In assumed is Jimin, whined.  
"You sit at the left end, no buts. You will get your seat back after. Now, sit down." Seokjin sternly said.

Jimin huffed and used full force to pull the chair to place. Chae In, feeling guilty that she had took Jimin's seat, looked at him.

"I can change seats if you're uncomfortable, Jimin." She smiled.

Jimin, who was stunned by her actions, shook his head furiously.

"N-No it's okay! I was just being stupid and childish." He squeaked.

Taehyung snickered at Jimin's actions while Jimin glared at Taehyung.

"Okay. Enough with this drama." Namjoon sighed. "We told you guys to gather here because there was an emergency."

Some of them started to panic a little.

"This stray human here, as you sensed, is Chae In. I don't know how she got here, and what's worse is I don't know how to get her back. Any suggestions?" Namjoon continued.

The rest became silent. Some looked displeased and some looked uncomfortable.

"How about reporting her to the higher-ups first?" Jungkook shyly suggested.  
"I suggest that we ignore the situation and get back to our work." Yoongi sassed.  
"I guess I'll have to agree with Jungkook for this one." Namjoon sighed again.

Jungkook looked proud that Namjoon had picked his suggestion. The others just rolled their eyes.

"I think we should let her stay for a while. It's dangerous if residents of demon realm knows about this." Jimin spoke up.  
"What will happen if they knew?" Chae in asked.

Everyone turned to look at her. She felt more uncomfortable when she heard someone scoffed.

"You die. Simple as that. What happens after that? I'm not entirely sure. Maybe the demons will use your body to go to earth and cause destruction, yes?" Yoongi gazed at her intently.  
"I suppose so." Chae In looked down, staring at her feet.

There was an awkward silence before Taehyung spoke.

"Well then, I should be doing my work upstairs." Taehyung stood up and vanished instantly.  
"That brat. I didn't even say that the meeting ended." Seokjin rubbed his temples.  
"I'll fill him in with the details later. He's quite busy nowadays." Jungkook said.  
"So, as Jimin said, we should let her stay. Do we have a vacant room here, Jin?" Namjoon asked.

Seokjin thought for a while before shaking his head.

"I don't think there are. One of them have to share rooms then."

Sounds of protest and disapproval could be heard.

"Then let me share a room with Yoongi." Hoseok spoke up.

Everyone became silent except Yoongi.

"No. No. No. You are too loud. You're gonna interrupt my work. You're gonna make a mess. Just no." Yoongi disagreed.  
"How about Namjoon?" Hoseok looked at Namjoon with a genuinely happy smile.  
"I-I don't have much space left in my room. Most of the things in my room is books so I'm not sure." Namjoon nervously avoided Hoseok's eyes.  
"You can share a room with me Hoseok!" Jimin chimed.

Namjoom sighed silently in relief while Hoseok is happily shouting.

"You see! Only Jiminie loves me in this house! That's why Jimin's my favourite!"  
"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever." Yoongi rolled his eyes.  
"So, Chae In will be staying in Hoseok's room for a while. Any other complaints?" Seokjin looked at each of them.  
"Yes! There is actually!" Chae In suddenly shouted.  
"What could be the problem?" Seokjin asked with a smile on his face.  
"I don't have clothes. I don't have my personal belongings so I don't feel really comfortable."

Namjoon and Seokjin looked lost in their thoughts before Hoseok chuckled.

"I could possibly get them for you. No problem."

With that said, the emergency meeting ended. Namjoon had disappeared in an instant while Yoongi just walked past Chae In.

Hoseok had volunteered to take Chae In to her room, for the time being, dragging Jimin too.

"What does Earth looks like?" Jimin had asked.  
"Well, if you're curious about cities, basically cities are polluted. There's loads of humans, cars and buses. Not a place that I like. While there are countrysides, less polluted, less people, more calming." She smiled.

She had already missed her friend, Mina and the small yet cosy house she lived in. She missed listening to her cat's purring too.

"Say, what kind of creature are you? You're not demons, because this is the so called 'angel realm'. You're not guardians like the book had described. So perhaps you're angels?" She had asked.  
"Oh it won't be fun if we told you ourselves." Hoseok grinned before opening a door on the left. "We're here."

Hoseok's room was incredibly large. There was a large cauldron with yellow liquid in the middle. There were bottles of strange insects and gems on the shelves. The yellow liquid inside the cauldron splashed and sizzled making Jimin yelp.

"What the- Hoseok! I thought you had done making these potions yesterday!" Jimin whined.  
"I thought so. It needs to be brewed one more day. I'm gonna move my stuff to your room." With a snap of his fingers, all of the stuff disappeared.

The only things left were a bookshelf with a few books, a bed and a working desk.

"Wait, you moved the cauldron too?!" Jimin shouted and sprinted to his room.

Chae In laughed looking at Jimin's weird behaviour. Hoseok had helped her putting away her stuff. Which was just a laptop and her book of mythical creatures.

"What is this thing?" Hoseok inquired.  
"That is what we call a laptop. We use it to surf the internet." Chae In took her laptop and set it on the desk.  
"I'll ask Namjoon for more information. For now, I need to find a way to get your belongings."

He excused himself and closed the door. Chae In sighed and sat on the large bed. Slowly, she began to fall asleep.

A/N : Sorry for an uneventful chapter. The following chapters will be more eventful (i hope). Don't forget to vote and comment. Share the story too! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ^^
> 
> Twitter: junior_chae24  
> Wattpad: monbebe_army24


	4. 사

"Shhh! She's sleeping."  
"At this hour? It's afternoon for god's sake!"  
"Well, she's tired!"

Chae In stood in front of her door. Really these idiots are standing in front of my door arguing. She had woken up a few minutes ago, when she heard 'hushed' noises.

She opened the door and two figures stumbled. It was Seokjin and Yoongi. She frowned while the two sheepishly grinned.

"What are you doing here?" Chae In crossed her arms.   
"Well, S-Seokjin here wanted to, like, know if you want to eat or something. A-And I tried to stop him coz' he's gonna wake you up." Yoongi avoided eye contact.

This is kinda new. When Yoongi first talked to Chae In, he was the cliche type of 'tsundere'. But now, he became a soft, introverted and shy person.

"Fine, I was gonna wake her up because I was worried if you're hungry or something." Seokjin rolled his eyes at Yoongi.

As if on cue, Chae In's stomach started growling. She blushed furiously, but the two seem alerted.

"What was that?" Yoongi once again turned into a cold 'tsundere' persona.   
"Y-Yeah. I am hungry. That's just my stomach growling."

Seokjin burst out laughing, holding onto Yoongi for support. Chae In blushed again, slapping the arm of the laughing man.

After a while, he stopped laughing and beckons her to the meeting/dining room. Yoongi said he had better things to do so he left.

"Wait here. I'll get the food." Seokjin waved at the left end seat.

Chae In obediently sat at the seat and waited like a puppy waiting for its master. Almost 5 minutes later, Seokjin came back with a plate of fish and chips.

Chae In's eyes sparkled, her mouth watered.

"Eat up." He gestured to the food and utensils.

She had probably looked like a big hungry wolf while eating.

•••

"Oh, Hoseok had gotten all the stuff you needed! I had forgotten to tell you." Seokjin said while walking Chae In back to her room. "Toothbrush, toothpaste, clothes and other things that I can't remember."  
"Where did you get it?"   
"Surprisingly, we had those in angel realm. Along with the food."

Fish and Chips in angel realm. Awesome. Chae In had excused herself to wash up, Seokjin nodded and went away.

Chae In ruffled her wet hair and huffed. She hated her wet hair. It makes her look like a dead fish as what she said to Mina.

I wonder what that brat is doing.

She sat at the desk, where her laptop was. She tried turning it on. It powered on, the bright light slightly blinding her eyes.

Surprisingly, the device had worked normally, except for the fact that there was no internet connection there. All her files, her work, her downloaded had been fine.

There was another knock on the door. Before Chae In could say or do something, the door swung open.

What she hated the most is people barging into rooms without permission, and the young lad in front of her had just did that.

"Oh, oh. I'm so so sorry. I forgot that this is your room now. Sorry." He rambled out.  
"What are you doing Jimin?" She sighed.   
"I was trying to catch that brat! Do you know where he is?"   
"Who is this 'brat' you are talking about?"   
"Jungkook!" Jimin exclaimed, looking at the brat who was staring at Chae In's laptop.

Chae In yelled in shock, almost falling of the chair she was sitting. Jungkook ignored the girl and continued to stare at the laptop. Jimin had stomped next to Jungkook, fuming with anger.

"Where did you hide my watch?" He pointed at Jungkook.  
"You barged into my room, just to chase him because of a freaking watch?" Chae In scoffed, also fuming with anger.   
"You don't understand Chae In! It's a special watch!" Jimin argued.   
"I don't remember where I hid it." Jungkook had mumbled.

Apparently Jimin heard that. He looked at Jungkook with disbelief.

"Wow, Jungkook. Just, wow!" Jimin said sarcastically.   
"Hey, you can still find it. Stop being dramatic." Jungkook rolled his eyes.

The two argued back and forth. It was giving the poor girl a headache. That was until a loud voice boomed from the door frame.

"WHY ARE YOU GUYS BEING SO LOUD FOR? CAN'T YOU JUST SHUT UP FOR A BIT?" Yoongi said, his face displayed anger.

Jimin and Jungkook stopped arguing and looked at the scary pale boy. Chae In too was shocked. Yoongi eyed the three for a while before scoffing.

"Just find the damn watch and move on with life." Yoongi shoved his hands in his pockets before leaving.   
"Where did you leave it?!" Jimin whisper-yelled at Jungkook.  
"I honestly don't remember." Jungkook said silently.   
"Fine but you're coming with me." Jimin said before dragging Jungkook at of the room.

It was as if no chaos happened just a minute ago.

•••

The rest of the day had nothing really eventful happen except for the meeting that Chae In was not allowed to go. It was suspicious but Chae In didn't really had anything to say if she were to attend anyway.

The next day too had been uneventful. Just like other normal days on 'earth'. She got out of bed; showered; had breakfast; strolled around the house; played with her computer.

She was feeling extremely bored, rolling on the bed like a potato. So, she decided to take a look at the garden outside. Chae In took her notebook and a pencil, wanting to sketch the beautiful scenery.

A cough was heard when she halfway through the hallway. Chae In groaned, looking at the person.

"Where are you going?" Namjoon asked.   
"I'm going to get some fresh air. At the garden." She said waving the book at him.   
"It's kinda dangerous out there, be careful." He advised before walking off somewhere.

Finally, she had reached the door. She slowly opened it, peeking to see if there was anyone outside.

Surprisingly, she found Taehyung, who was sitting under a tree. Chae In was a bit scared to approach him, as he had a weird, angry kind of aura.

"Why are you here?" He asked, looking at her.   
"I'm just here to get some fresh air. And to sketch as well." She explained, holding up her book to see.   
"The view from this tree is nice, so why don't you sit here?" He patted the ground next to him.

Chae In obliged, sitting next to Taehyung. Truly, the view is amazing in her opinion. She immediately opened her book and sketched the scenery.

It was silent except for the occasional bird chirping. And little did they know danger was bound to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ^^ 
> 
> Twitter: junior_chae24  
> Wattpad: monbebe_army24


	5. 오

Chae In was still sketching the scenery in her book. Taehyung on the other hand, had been watching her for quite some time.

"You can draw quite well, I see. Perhaps you're studying art?" He inquired.  
"Nope. I don't study art actually. Thanks for the compliment though." Chae In smiled at him.  
"I only tell truths, Miss Chae. You look cute with your smile too." He complimented again.  
"I'm flattered, Taehyung. Please don't be too formal. Just call me Chae." Chae In lightly chuckled.

It was silent again after the small conversation, with occasional rustling of bushes that isn't suspicious at all. Chae In set down her pencil, looking at the finished sketch.

"Astonishing work, Chae. I admire your art." Taehyung sounded impressed.  
"Well, since you liked it so much, you can keep it." Chae In teared the page from her book, handing it to him.  
"I'll be sure to keep it. Thank you Chae." Taehyung grinned.

Chae In stood up from her spot, brushing off the dirt that stuck to her shirt.

"I'll go in first. Do you wanna tag along?" Chae In pointed her thumb towards the door.  
"No, thanks. I'll sit here for a bit more." He shook his head.

Chae In nodded, before turning away, walking towards the door. What she is unaware of though, was a creature that was lurking between the forest.

•••

Taehyung actually knew that there was a creature in the forest. Chae In was completely oblivious of it. (He had wondered why humans were so oblivious to danger.)

Once she was gone, he folded the drawing and carefully tucked it inside his pocket. Taehyung actually admired art a lot, so looking at Chae In's drawing was fascinating to him.

"Right. That creature." He muttered to himself.

He should had taken a weapon with him, but danger in angel realm is unusual. It would only happen if the barrier is weak. If.

There was rustling again coming from his 9 o'clock. Taehyung whipped his head towards the sound. Slowly, he began walking towards it.

Suddenly, a creature lunged towards him.

"Taehyung!!1!!1!!11! Andwaeeee!1!! Nae cheom sarang!!! *sob* Nan cheoldae forget you oppar!1!1! *sobs in korean*."

Lol JK

Taehyung doged it with inhuman speed, its claws barely grazing his arms.

The creature had dark red skin along with dark red and black eyes. It was almost as big as a Labrador but a little bigger. Its claws were sharp, not to mention also long, like a eagle and a bear combined.

It's a hellhound. Sent by hell.

Taehyung hissed, almost making the hellhound scared. Almost. The hellhound growled, teeth baring at Taehyung.

Taehyung thought on how to eliminate the creature. He didn't have a weapon on him, so he was at a disadvantage. He could've fight it with his fist, but he knew that hellhound won't be leaving even though it was hurt.

So what COULD he do?

The creature lunged at him again, claws failing around. It had injured Taehyung's arm. Taehyung groaned at the pain, blood seeping into the cloth of this shirt.

Taehyung leaned onto the tree for support. It was only a matter of seconds before it would attack again.

Suddenly, an idea struck Taehyung. The garden was large, of course it would have tools lying around. If not, it would be in the shed. He cursed himself for not thinking about it earlier.  

Taehyung took this chance to sprint to the said shed. The hellhound followed closely behind him. It took him a few seconds to reach it at inhuman speed. Because he wasn't human. Duh.

He twisted the knob open, looking through the shed for a weapon. A shovel, a hoe (lenny face) or anything sharp would do.

He grabbed a shovel, and swung it towards the hellhound just in time before it pounded on him.  
It produced a loud thud, before hopelessly falling to the ground.

He used the shovel to poke the creature, the creature showed no signs of reaction. It stayed there for a moment until Taehyung decided that it was dead, or simply unconscious.

"Now what am I going to do with you?" He muttered.

Just then, he heard the backyard door open, someone stepping out, most probably looking for him.

"Taehyung! Where are you?!" He said, a bit annoyed. "We have work to do and I don't like wasting time."  
"I'm right here!" Taehyung replied. "You should come and see what I got."

Jimin looked at Taehyung's direction and gasped dramatically. He ran towards the latter and examined his wounds.

"Oh my, what happened to you?" Jimin asked, worried.

Taehyung merely pointed at the dead/unconscious hellhound. Jimin gasped again.

"I'll report this to Namjoon. I'll be back." Jimin said, already sprinting towards the door.

Taehyung gave him a small smile before wobbling and his motionless body touched the ground.

•••

Chae In knew she shouldn't had left Taehyung there alone in the first place. She cursed herself as she sprinted along the hallways.

She arrived at the meeting/dining room sooner than she had ever expected. What she saw was just a bunch of guys who were panicking around over a (maybe) dead dog.

"Why is THAT thing here?" Hoseok cried in disgust.  
"Calm down everyone. Oh and hello Chae In." Taehyung innocently smiled at her, even though he was covered in blood.

She stomped her way towards the injured boy before giving him a smack at his arm. Taehyung winced at the pain.

"What was that for?" He inquired.  
"That's for making me worried." She huffed. "Also for being a fool and not telling me about the monster." She pointed at the hellhound.  
"What can you do even if I told you?" He scoffed.  
"Do you think I'm some sort of a stupid princess who doesn't know how to fight?" She crossed her arms. "I know self defence, Taehyung."

Taehyung eyed her for a while before sighing, rubbing his arm.

"I supposed that you are right. I'm sorry. But right now, shouldn't you trap the hellhound or treat my injuries?"

He raised his eyebrow at the boys. They nervously looked away. Seokjin, being the eldest, stepped forward. A bottle of strangely glowing liquid was held in his hand.

"Here, some medicine Hoseok made. Drink it, then I'll wash your wounds." Seokjin demanded. "Now, Hoseok, won't you cast a spell on the hellhound? Yoongi follow me."

Seokjin pointed at the said boys' name before walking off, Yoongi following him. Hoseok immediately chanted some sort of spell. A bright orange circle formed underneath the hellhound.

"It's bounded to the floor, it won't escape." Hoseok assured the rest.  
"Why can't you just kill it? I mean, it's evil right?" Chae In asked.  
"Its blood will pour out acid. We have to burn it alive." Namjoon stared at the hellhound for a moment.

Chae In was stunned to hear that information. Of course, the hellhound is evil, but it reminded her of dogs and wolves so much that she couldn't bare the thought of burning it alive.

"Uh, guys. We have bigger problems." Jimin squeaked as he peered out the window.  
"What is it?" Jungkook glanced out the window too, gasping.  
"No. No. It's bad is it?" Hoseok panicked.

"Yup, we have a pack of hellhounds outside. Ready to kill us all."


	6. Extra: Birthday Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a special chapter I made on my bday.

**NAMJOON**  
Okay guys, calm down. She's gonna be here soon. Just don't mess   
up okay?

 **JIMIN**  
Are you sure she would want this? I mean, she hates her birthday. She wouldn't want to celebrate it.

 **SEOKJIN**  
Hey, do you even know her? She's a typical tsundere! She's hiding her true feelings.

 **TAEHYUNG**  
Is that why people always say that girls are hard to understand?

 **YOONGI**  
Shut up, Taehyung. She's a simple person, really.

 **HOSEOK**  
SHHHH! SHE'S HERE!

 **JUNGKOOK**  
OUCH, JIN!

 **JIN**  
SHUT UP!

 **JUNIOR**  
Hey, anyone here?  
Huh, weird.  
The note gave me this address.   
Hello? Was I pranked?

 **BTS**  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

 **SEOKJIN**  
YAHH, OUR LITTLE SPROUT HERE HAS JUST TURNED -

 **JUNIOR**  
B.itch? I'm not a sprout?

 **NAMJOON**  
Awh come on! You are though. You're growing healthily too.

 **HOSEOK**  
Anyways, we got you a chocolate cake! (Not because we didn't know you favourite or anything.)

 **JUNIOR**  
Thank you I suppose. I hate birthdays though, it reminds me that I'm older.

 **YOONGI**  
Yeah. And you're getting closer to death too.

(Awkward silence)

 **TAEHYUNG**  
Why not make a wish and blow the candle, alright?

 **JUNIOR**  
Okay then. I'm not telling you my wish.

 **JIMIN**  
Awh, why not?

 **JUNGKOOK**  
Can I eat the cake now? We have been waiting for hours.

 **HOSEOK**  
LET'S EAT THEN!

____

Because I'm a pathetic and petty person who doesn't have friends,

Happy Birthday Me! :)

21-12-**

 


	7. 육

Everyone panicked as soon as Jungkook said that. Hoseok was about to faint, he sat on one of the chairs as Chae In tried to console him.

Jimin was running in circles, Namjoon was trying to stop him. Taehyung was still injured, although Hoseok's medicine had healed him a bit. Jungkook was literally Jungshook as he watched the chaos.

"Calm your butts down, guys!" Chae In bellowed.

In an instant, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the petite girl. The petite girl on the other hand, was planning a strategy inside her head.

"Namjoon, do you have an opening or somewhere spacious on the top floor?" She stared at the said boy.   
"We do have a sun room of some sort. Why?"  
"Then do you have enough bows and arrows?"   
"Yeah we do."

He nodded before realising her plan. Instantly, he widened his eyes.

"Wait, isn't that too dangerous?"   
"Nope."

She suddenly stood up, making the boys flinch.

"Jimin, you go get Seokjin and Yoongi. Bring them to the sun room. Jungkook, you go get the arrows and bows with Hoseok." She pointed at the individuals.   
"What about me?" Taehyung said, drawing attention to him.   
"You're injured. Namjoon can you carry him?" She said, worried that he would have troubles walking.

Taehyung started whine incoherent words that a human could not understand. Namjoon was struggling to lift the whining boy.

The other three started to run, as if their lives depended on it, which is true, going up the stairs in a flash.  

"Uh, Chae In, a little help here please." Namjoon huffed.

The girl went to their side, wrapping Taehyung's arm on her neck. But failed to lift him up.

"You're too short and small to carry me, kiddo." Taehyung laughed.   
"At least I'm helping you." She nudged him in the ribs.  
"I'm teleporting us to the room. It'll be easier." Namjoon announced.  
"Why didn't you do that earlier?" Chae In snapped.

Her vision was black and the sound of ringing can be heard for a while before it returned to normal. They had appeared at a bright room, sunlight shined through the large windows that showed the beautiful scenery outside.

The scenery would have been more beautiful if there wasn't a pack of hellhounds trying to kill them.

Most of the hellhounds had dark red skin, some had dark brown with specks of red, along with dark red and black eyes. Some were almost as big as a Labrador, some were a little bigger, some were smaller. Their claws were sharp and long, like a eagle and a bear combined.

Taehyung grimaced at the creatures, he knew what would happen if one attacked. He experienced himself, but he also knew those claws could paralyze a person. There was some sort of substance on their claws that could do that.

That was what happened to him. Thankfully, he had only fainted.  _But you_ _wouldn't_ _want to know what the worst could have happen._

"Wow, it's quite big, and bright too. What do you even use this room for?" Chae In inquired.   
"Huh, I think we didn't even use this room for anything."

Namjoon said, placing down Taehyung on the floor as if he was a doll.

"I do use this room for stargazing at night." Taehyung huffed and sulked like a child.

Suddenly, the door slammed open and a really angry Seokjin came into the room. A scared Yoongi and Jimin followed behind.

"Now what is this nonsense?" He yelled. "What kind of plan do you have up your sleeve?"

Seokjin stopped right in front of Chae In. To be honest, she was intimidated and scared at first.  _A few minutes ago he_ _wasn't_ _even like this._  But she tried her best to display a stoic face at him.

"Simple. We shoot fire arrows at them. Yeah, their blood would splatter everywhere but we're out of reach." She shrugged.

Seokjin breathed out a long sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Did you agree to this Namjoon? I thought you would've stopped her or came up with a better plan." The elder glared at Namjoon.   
"I was panicking. I'm sorry. But this is the best we got." Namjoon fiddled with his fingers. 

Seokjin sighed again as he looked out the window.

"If this fails, what do we have as the backup plan?" He looked at Namjoon and Chae In.

"We teleport away from this area. As far away as possible." Namjoon said with confidence.

Although Seokjin was wary of this plan, he nodded. Both of them grinned, happily helping Jungkook and Hoseok with the bows and arrows.

"Oh, how about we blow them up using gunpowder!" Jimin suggested cheerfully.

Chae In swore she heard crickets and crows at the background. The boys glared at him, as Jimin cheerfully laughed.

"I don't think that will work Jimin. Might as well bathe in a tub of acid if we do that." Yoongi sighed as he sat next to Taehyung, patting his back.  
"What are you doing, Yoongi?" Jin raised his eyebrow at him.  
"I'm giving him mental support. He needed it." Yoongi continued patting Taehyung's back.

Meanwhile, the planning pair had opened up all the windows, making much more sunlight shining into the room.

"Position this at them, a 45° angle would be fine. If my calculations are correct. Hoseok, it would be nice if he had fire." Namjoon said, telling others what to do.  
"Alright. I'll summon fire when the arrows are docked." Hoseok said confidently.

Everyone had chosen one bow each, including Chae In.  _Just remember what you did at summer camp ages ago._

"Everyone ready!" Namjoon ordered.

They attached an arrow on the bow.

"Hoseok ready with the fire?"  
"Yup!"  
"Then, fire at those hellhounds!"

Chae In's arrow flew past the garden as it bursted into flames. It had hit one of the hellhounds, thankfully.

But something was off. The hellhound seemed unfazed with the fire that was burning it's skin.

"Wait. What? They- They aren't hurt?" Taehyung was the first to notice.

(He insisted to help kill the hellhounds.)

"I think they are immune to fire now. Damn it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter >> @junior_chae24
> 
> [26/7/2019] I had rewritten this part because it was too messed up. I had plot ready, but was just disappointed in the results so I made changes to it,,, sorry to disappoint you...


End file.
